


While Stiles is away...

by leventhian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/pseuds/leventhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will still obey. Phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Stiles is away...

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is my new way of coping with college stress. I went out with my roommate, got a little drunk, came back and started about 6 BDSM fics, and finished 3 of them. I'll be editing them and posting them ASAP. Apparently I've made it my life goal to make sub!derek a thing on AO3. Let's see how that goes...

“Stiles?”

“Hey baby, you miss me?”

“You’ve been gone a week, Stiles. What do you think?”

“Is that any way to talk to your dom? Sounds like someone’s desperate for a spanking.”

“I-“

“Exactly. I’ve missed you too, and I want you doing everything I say. Got it?”

“I- yeah. Yes. Yes, Stil- wait, am I on speakerphone?”

“Calm down, Derek. It’s only because I’m driving. You wouldn’t be on speakerphone otherwise.”

“Are you coming home?”

“Jesus, you sound desperate. And that’s a secret. I will say no one is expecting me until tomorrow night, so if I were coming back, I’d be free to do whatever I like until then. Now, where are you?”

“At my house, in bed.”

“You alone?”

“Yeah. No one’s been by all day.”

“You got your collar on?”

“Yes sir. I’ve had my collar on every night, just like you asked.”

“Awesome. What else are you wearing?”

“…”

“I want an answer, Derek. Now.”

“The pajama pants you left at my house before you left. They smell like you. Helps me sleep.”

“That’s why I left them there, babe. Alright, I want you to put me on speakerphone. After that, I want you fondling yourself. Right hand on your dick, left on your balls. Over the pajamas.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you for letting me touch myself.”

“You hard, baby?”

“Y-yes, sir. I’m always hard for you. I haven’t touched myself all day. Thank you, Stiles.”

“Good boy. I want you to do that for another minute. Then, go to the toy drawer, and get the lube, the biggest dildo in there, and a cock ring.”

“… Okay. I’ve got everything.”

“Did you crawl to the drawer?”

“Yes, sir, I always crawl for you.”

“Good boy, Derek. Alright, I want you to put the cock ring on.”

“What about the pajamas?”

“Good point. Strip them off, first. Then put the cock ring on.”

“It’s on, sir. Thank you for this cock ring.”

“Have you been stretching yourself, like I’ve asked you to?”

“Yes, sir. Kept myself nice and loose for you this whole week, sir.”

“God, just hearing you say that is doing things to me. Okay then, I want you to lube up the dildo. Use lots of lube. When you’re done, I want you to slide that monster inside yourself. I want you to do it slowly, okay? Tease yourself. Play with the entrance of your little hole before you press it in.”

“Oh- Oh, fuck. This feels so big, sir. Thank you for this cock. It feels so good inside my slicked-up hole. It’s stretching me so wide. I can hardly stand it.”

“Can you feel every thick inch?”

“Yes sir. I can. It’s so good, but not as good as your cock, Stiles”

“Damn right it isn’t, but hell if it’s not awesome. It’s the black one, right? The one that’s also a vibrator?”

“… Christ. Yes, sir, it is.”

“Turn it on.”

“Yes, sir. Thank y- fuck!”

“It’s right on your prostate, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Yes, sir! I-fuck, fuck. Thank-thank you, sir.”

“You’re being so good, Derek. I think you get a reward. I’m letting you touch yourself. I want your left hand jacking off your dick. Use the right to pinch at your nipples.”

“Y-yes, sir. Fuck! Thank you for letting touch myself, and letting me pinch my tits.”

“Do you know how sexy you sound right now? You’re so turned on, and your voice is pitchy, and breathy, and just, fuck, Derek. If I wasn’t driving I’d be jerking myself off so hard right now. Are you jacking off hard?”

“Y-yes sir. I’m jacking my dick hard, for you sir. But I won’t come without permission. I-I’ll be good.”

“When was the last time you came?”

“T-two days ago, like you asked, sir.”

“Your little balls must be swollen, then.”

“Yes, sir. They’re swollen. Just for you, sir, only you. Jesus Christ.”

“Stiles, or sir will do, thanks. When you jerked off last, did you put in the DVD I left while you did it?”

“Yes, I did, sir. I-I didn’t know you were recording us Stiles.”

“I’m always recording us. I have a video from almost every week, sometimes more. But that one is my favorite. Did you like it?”

“Yes, sir. I ah- ah- loved it. I came so hard watching it.”

“I thought you might. I’ve never seen someone come so many times, baby. I kept touching you, and stroking you, and fucking you with that vibrator, and you just kept going and going, like the goddamn Energizer Bunny. Fifteen times, baby. It took you fifteen times to finally orgasm dry. And you were such a wreck, crying and sobbing, soaked in cum and trying so hard not to thrash.”

“I-nggh, I-“

“I can just imagine your tiny cock coming everywhere and you licking it up. Did it make your baby boy dick squirt when you watched it?”

“Y-yes, sir. Thank you.”

“Speak in full sentences, Derek, or I’m hanging up, and you don’t come till tomorrow.”

“Y-oh, god. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir, for letting- for letting my baby boy dick squirt. Stiles, Stiles, please, it’s starting to hurt. I need, I need-”

“I’ll tell you what you need, and when, baby. Now, are you still jacking yourself?”

“Yes, sir. I am. You didn’t give me permission to stop.”

“Alright, stop jerking off. You can stop pinching your nipples too. Now, describe yourself for me, babe.”

“I’m-I’m a mess. I’ve got pre-cum all over my hand, m-my stomach, the sheets. I’m leaking like crazy. God, Stiles, my dick. I’m not even touching it, and it’s jumping, b-bouncing. Please, Stiles, god, god, god. I can feel the vibration everywhere. It’s making me crazy!”

“Sweet Jesus, you sound beautiful. Desperate, wrecked. Mine. I bet your face is a mess too, isn’t it? Flushed red, lips swollen from biting, tears leaking out your eyes.”

“I-yes. Yes, sir. All of that. All of it.”

“But I bet you the vibrator isn’t at max, is it?”

“Unh, I, uh, n-no, it. No.”

“Turn it up to max.”

“Y-yes, sir. I-fuck, fuck, ugh, god!”

“That sounds so beautiful. I bet you can feel those vibrations in your fucking teeth. I bet they’re more like fangs at this point, aren’t they?”

“N-n-No, sir, not fangs. I- oh, god. Ah- I, not unless you, unh, ask. Please, can I come? Please, please, please.” 

“No, baby. Not yet.”

“Please, please, I- agh, I’ll do any- ah, anything. I’ll make myself come until I’m dry. Please.”

“Jesus, you’re sobbing, baby. I’m five minutes away from the house. Do you think you could put your hands behind your head and wait? Just wait for five minutes and you can come as soon as I’m in the room. Wait until I’m in bed with you, and I’ll let you come in my mouth, and all over my face. And if you wait until I say, I’ll let you come inside me.”

“I, yes. I-for you, sir. Stiles, please. Hurry. I-I-please. I’ll wait.”

“That’s my good boy. That’s my Derek.”


End file.
